Basic Purpose of the Campaign or Adventure
These next two tables are mean to be used primarily as inspiration. Don't feel required to go with whatever you roll. But at the same time, if you get an odd roll spend a moment and ask yourself how could this work together. This is how the best ideas appear, because they aren't cliched. Here are some examples of odd rolls and how they might work. 8 and 03: Broker Peace with An Ancient Curse/ subject of an Ancient Curse. My first thought is that the curse is intelligent and selects who it affects. It might be a cloud of sentient Nano-mahcines in a Science Fiction game, it might be a spell that has been around so long it has gained awareness. 10 and 53: Survive a Psychiatrist. As many people who watched “Analyse This” will attest, spending time with a Psychiatrist generally feels like a survival test, but they don't normally actually threaten your life. But what if the Psychiatrist is a psychic assassin who uses his or her profession as cover? 6 and 11: Rescue a Badger... (or other animal). Why would it be necessary to rescue a badger? Perhaps he ate the comm link that will allow the crew to summon reinforcements. Perhaps he is somebody dear to them who was brought back to life with a spell that doesn't guarantee the subject's original race. Perhaps it is the carrier of a deadly disease and the only hope for manufacturing an anti-toxin (think of the movie “Outbreak'). 9 and 54: Deliver a Message to a Key. This could simply mean the key holder. The Key could also be a title for a being that can open portals to other places. It might be a powerful and sentient magical item, an actual talking key. 3 and 33: Destroy a Prince/ a Princess. The opposite of a standard plot. Perhaps the heir is evil and trying to usurp the throne. Perhaps the heir is already dead and this is an imposter. 3 and 75: Destroy a struggling artist. In the manga 'Inu Yasha' a struggling artist gained a magical gem that allows him to bring his drawing to life and uses it to kidnap a local princess and kill people to gain blood to power the gem. 4 and 37: Defend your long-time rival. The PCs and their rival both find themselves working for the same goal (one that will determine whether they all survive or not), and the PCs are put in a situation where they must defend their rival as he tries to save the day. All of those ideas took maybe 13 minutes to generate. This is not something to spend hours on, take a look and open your brain and then move forward. The Heroes Must... #Save... #Protect... #Destroy... #Defend... #Discover... #Rescue... #Come to an Understanding... #Broker Peace with... #Deliver a Messge to... #Survive... The Big 100 #Robot/ Artifact Being #A Living Planet/ The Spirit of the Earth #Ancient Castle/ Mighty Space Station #A God/ Something claiming it's a God #An Ancient Curse/ The Subject of Ancient Curse #A Psychiatrist #A Previously Unknown Species #A Key #A Retired Former Leader #A Sword #An Ancient Secret Society #A Suit of Armor #A Marketplace/ A convenience Store #A Trojan Horse #An Ancient Tree #The Lord of Tartarus #A Church #A School #A Priest's Missing love child #A Shoe Maker #A Badger... (or other animal) #A Puppet Maker #A Woman with a scar #A Witch Doctor selling stimulants #A Diplomat #The Ashes of Somebody Important #A hot new Restaurant #A War Monument #A Spy Ring/ Espionage Agency #A Doctor/ A Hospital #An Ancient Evil Beneath the Waves #A ship/ A Starship #An Anarchist/ A Political Spokesperson #King Solomon/ A Wise Ruler #The Morlocks (H.G. Wells) #Goldilocks or other impetuous child #A Mutant Army or Mutant Community #The Frog Prince #A 'Primitive' Tribal Village #An Ugly Fish #A Rare Medicinal Plant #The Country's First Woman Leader #A Haunted Castle/ A Sentient Starship #A Beautiful Seductress #Miyamoto Musashi/ An unbeatable Warrior #Julius Casear/ A Great Military Leader #Queen Elizabeth the First #Prince Harry (son of Princess Diana)/ Second in line for the throne #Mary Queen of Scots/ A Royal Scape Goat #A Struggling Artist #A Bag of Salt #A Gold Mine #Mohandas Gandhi/ A Peaceful Revolutionary #Jack the Ripper/ A Shadowy Murderer #Jack Frost #A Master Spy #The Secret Police #A Female Clairvoyant Detective #A Fanatical Sect of Monks #A group of Monkeys #A False Messiah #A True Messiah #A Stray Dog #Desert Bedouins #A Princess/ A Prince #The Prince's Exiled Twin Brother/ Sister #A Favored Pet #A King/ A Queen #A General/ A Military Officer #The Child of Nobility #The Son of the Player's Arch-Enemy #A Long-Time Friend #A Long-time Rival #A Neighbouring Nation #A group of Poor Farmers #The Poor Farmer's daughter #A Demon/ A Group of Demons #An Exiled Warlord #A Legendary Hidden City #An Ancient Treasure #A Royal Heirloom #The Space-Time Continuum #An Endangered Species #An Oppressed People #An Upstart Cult/ A New Religion #A Comet #A Hobby Store/ A Library #A City of Cannibals #A Pack of Wolves #A Surprisingly Intelligent Monstrousity #A Golem/ A Frankenstien-esque Monster #A Spirit that Possesses people #The Mother of all Demons #A Black Hole/ A Dimensional Portal #The Moon/ The Sun #A Vampire #A Shapeshifter #Death #The Four Horsement of the Apocalypse #A Boy Band past their prime